


OC Character Description.

by SeasonsGiven



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsGiven/pseuds/SeasonsGiven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	OC Character Description.

Name: Callisto Kaito (Using the traditional Japanese Last name, First name. Like Roronoa Zoro or Vinsmoke Sanji.)

Species: Sea Witch (I mean they are human, just with supernatural abilities like devil fruit users I guess, it is hard to explain, but he does have the normal lifespan of a human.)

Skin tone: Olive. Not too pale, but he is also a bit tan as well.

Hair Color: Black. Kaito was born with a silver/white streak of hair and he has always hated it when he was younger because he thought it made him look like a skunk, but his father always called it a “blessing from the moon.”

Hair Type: Wavy. He often has trouble taming his hair because it is just so unmanageable, and constantly gets tangled. 

Hair length: Shoulder length. Not too long, but also not too short. He often gets confused for a woman due to his long hair and body type and fair complexation.

Age: 20

Height: 5’11 (180cm approximately) yes he is a tall boy

Body type: slim (not overly buff, but not entirely scrawny either, he’s toned.)

Eye Color: Naturally blue (like sapphire blue) but physically alters his eye color (Dark brown in this case) in order to hide his who he really is.

Abilities: As mentioned earlier in the story he’s basically a water bender. He can manipulate water at will including all its 3 forms (liquid, solid, and gas). However, he can manage very well in hand to hand combat, specifically Jiu-Jitsu. He is incredibly graceful and flexible as well so he often does not rely on his powers unless he needs to. In addition he has a slight shapeshifting abilities since he can physically alter the color of his eyes.

Types of clothes: Since he has been alone after his father was murdered when he was 9 years old, he pretty much used whatever torn up clothes he can find or sew together until he got into pocket picking and was able to buy decent clothes from the money he stole. So for clothes, he would be wearing now would be something simple, nothing too flashy that would catch attention, and nothing too expensive either, so I will have to say something like roman sandals (Gladiator Shoes), dark colored jeans, and a simple seafoam green button up shirt.


End file.
